newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons (Germany)
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Nicktoons (or simply called "Toons" since 2016) is a Germany TV channel owned by MTV Networks Europe. Contents * 1History * 2Programming ** 2.1Current programming from Nicktoons Germany *** 2.1.1Reruns on Nicktoons Germany ** 2.2Former programming on Nicktoons Germany * 3See also * 4References * 5External links Historyedit Nicktoons was launched on December 2007 as Nick Premium. Unlike the US version of Nicktoons, it had TeenNick shows and some of the 90's shows on the network. In 2009, Nickelodeon announced that Nick Premium would be renamed as Nicktoons. Nick Premium signed off at 6:04am when the Nick Premium was rebranded as Nicktoons. Some of the programs were dropped from the network after Nicktoons was launched. The network is always 24 hours a day. On June 30, 2014, Sky Deutschland dropped Nicktoons from its platform. No reason was given for the decision. Sky, though, stresses in the statement that its focus lies on the expansion of its HD proposition. Nicktoons, however, had only been available in standard definition (SD). Nicktoons is remain available in Germany on the cable networks of Unitymedia and Kabel BW and within the mobile TV offering of Deutsche Telekom among other carriage partners.1 Programmingedit Current programming from Nicktoons Germanyedit * Breadwinners (2015–present) * Bunsen Is a Beast (July 2017-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2010–12; 2016–present) * Harvey Beaks (2016–present) * Mysticons (October 2017-present) * Power Rangers: Dino Charge (December 2nd 2015–present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (March 2016–present) * Rabbids Invasion (2016–present) * Roboroach (2015–February 2016; September 2016–present) * Sanjay and Craig (2015–present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2010–13; 2016–present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014–present) * ToonMarty (2nd July 2017–present) * Beyblade: Burst (December 4th 2017-present) Reruns on Nicktoons Germanyedit * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2010–present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 2013–present) * Back at the Barnyard (2010–present) * Danny Phantom (2010–present) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (May 2010–present) * Hey Arnold! (2010–present) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (February 2012–present) * The Legend of Korra (November 2013–present) * Monsters vs. Aliens (December 2013–15; 2016–present) * Mr. Meaty (2010–present) * The Penguins of Madagascar (January 2016–present) * Robot and Monster (2015–present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (November 2011–present) Former programming on Nicktoons Germanyedit * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2012–16) * Action League Now! (2010–13) * All Grown Up! (2010–13) * The Angry Beavers (2010–16) * As Told by Ginger (2010–12) * B-Daman Crossfire (2013–16) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (October 7th 2010) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (November 2011–September 2012) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (October 2012–13) * Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2015-16) * CatDog (2010–16) * Catscratch (2010–16) * ChalkZone (2012–16) * Doug (2010–12) * Edgar and Ellen (2010–11) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera(2013–16) * Freddy Aguilar the Show(2010–13) * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (August 2012–16) * Invader Zim (2010–13) * Johnny Test (November 2010–14) * KaBlam! (2010–12) * Kappa Mikey (2010–12) * The Mighty B! (2010–13) * Monsuno (14th October 2012–13) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2010–16) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2015–2016) * Power Rangers: Megaforce (December 1st 2014–16) * Power Rangers: Samurai (April 2011–March 2013) * Planet Sheen (October 2011–16) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (March 2010–14) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2010–12) * Rocket Monkeys (2015-16) * Rocket Power (2010–12) * Rocko's Modern Life (2010–12) * Rugrats (2010–16, March 2018) * Supah Ninjas (December 13th 2011–16) * Tak and the Power of Juju (2010–12) * The Troop (November 2010–16) * Totally Spies! (2012–16) * Transformers: Prime (2015–16) * Wayside (2010–12) * The Wild Thornberrys (2010–12) * Wingin' It (December 19th 2011–16) * Winx Club (2010–12) * The X's (2010–14) * Yakkity Yak (2010–12) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (April 2012–16) * Category:Nicktoons Category:List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons around the world